


Returning The Favour

by Figment81



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: I was lucky enough to be at the Wayhaught panel at Earperconuk. A question was asked of what Nicole would do for Waverly in return for the cheerleader and Christmas dances.This ficlet is my response to Kat's (and Dom's) answer





	Returning The Favour

Waverly was trying not to become paranoid. For the last few weeks whenever she entered a room Nicole and Wynonna would stop talking and rather obviously change the subject. Nicole was also strangely unavailable at times. She tried not to worry but when things involved her sister and her girlfriend chaos tended to ensue.

A text from her girlfriend startled Waverly early one Saturday morning. Nicole had worked a late shift the previous day so they hadn’t spent the night together. The message was simply “meet me at our favourite spot.”

Waverly made her way to a large clearing surrounded by woodland towards the rear of the Homestead. What she saw waiting for her scrambled her brain. Nicole was stood next to a large pile of wood wearing a tiny pair of jean cut-offs, a sports bra and a tool belt. Waverly had never been so happy for good weather in Purgatory.

“Hey Baby. I’ve been speaking to Wynonna and she agreed that we needed a little space of our own out here so I’m going to build us a little cabin.”

“You can really do that?”

“Are you doubting my skills Miss Earp?”

“Of course not. You just surprised me is all.”

“Wynonna has agreed never to set foot in this clearing so we can do whatever we want here baby.”

“Even naked basketball?”

“Yes even naked basketball if you want but first we need to build the cabin. Do you want to help or would you prefer to watch?”

“I’ll fetch you things you need but I’m going to enjoy the wonderful view.”

“Oh by the way Wynonna is spending the weekend in town so we can enjoy ourselves later as well.”

“You best be sure you don’t expend all your energy then Sheriff, I have plans for you later!”

Waverly settled herself on the grass to make sure she was able to fully enjoy the sight laid out in front of her. She loved having such a handy girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed it up a little bit as Kat actually said a tree house but I figured that might be a bit weird with the Willa thing so I made it a cabin instead.


End file.
